On the Run
by Lady Azura
Summary: They were always running. Nick/Cassie.


Summary: _They were always running._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Push_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I saw this movie two Fridays ago and, contrary to what everyone in my homeroom class had been saying, it was pretty damn good. At least in my opinion. Also, I loved the chemistry between Nick and Cassie -- it just made the movie THAT much better -- and I'm glad I wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

Anyway, here's my fic.

Enjoy!

X

**On the Run****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

_She whimpers and thrashes beneath him, lifting her hips to meet his own and digging her painted black nails into his back hard enough to draw blood. Her pale skin is flushed and glistening, and her scraggily blonde and pink locks are matted to her face as she pleads for him, begging for more -- to which he is all too happy to comply. It isn't long before her slim legs tighten around his waist and her chapped lips part._

_"Nick!"_

Nick Gant jolted awake and shot up abruptly, gasping for breath.

He was trembling violently, his heart pounding so rapidly that it felt as if it would literally burst out of his chest at any given second. He was submerged in a thick layer of cold sweat that made his clothes stick to him in a rather uncomfortable fashion, and to make matters all the more worse, every bone and muscle in his body was practically screaming in pain. Even his eyes hurt as they tried to adjust to the darkened room.

When they finally _did_, he peered over at the clock and groaned.

2:19 A.M.

What with the sound of cars rushing by, and police sirens wailing, there was no way in hell that he was going to be able to get back to sleep. However, that was just his luck (or lack thereof), choosing to stay at some rundown motel in the sketchiest part of New York. The incessant noise was the least of his problems, though; rats and roaches were everywhere, the ceiling was cracked -- as were the walls and bathroom tiles, the latter of which were also covered in mildew -- and the motel itself was just a disgusting dump. A cesspool for disease. It was a miracle that he and his partner hadn't caught anything yet… but he supposed that had something to do with the fact that their immune systems differed slightly from those of "the norm". Still, it was all he could afford. At least until they met up with Hook again, who could score them some more fake money.

On a positive note, it kept _them_ off the radar.

"Nghmnn…"

Nick's gaze settled on the sleeping teenager in the next bed. The reason why he'd been jarred from his much needed slumber in the first place; the cause for the dull ache building in his groin.

Cassie Holmes.

A familiar wave of nausea washed over him.

He immediately stood up and headed straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind him before starting a cold shower and turning to look at his reflection in the mirror. He gripped the edge of the sink, disgusted with himself -- but more importantly, disgusted with the current dreams he'd been having about his companion.

It was sick.

She was supposed to be like the kid-sister he never had; the last thing he should've been doing was thinking about her in _that_ way.

It didn't matter that she was seventeen (almost eighteen. Practically an adult) -- she was still thirteen in his mind. Or she used to be. But in recent months, or maybe years (he wasn't quite sure), he had -- unwillingly -- started to notice how she was no longer the little punk he'd met four years earlier. Rather, she was a woman. Even so, he still felt obligated to protect her -- from both the Division, _and_ the lowlife scum who wanted to get their filthy hands on her.

Unfortunately, with each passing day, he found himself _becoming_ one of those men. Not quite to that extent, of course. He would never take advantage of her or anything, but the fact that he was now noticing just how short her skirts were -- the fact that he had _any_ intimate thoughts about her at all -- just cried "hypocrisy" to him.

Cassie had unknowingly invaded his subconscious more times than Kira ever had, even when the latter was still alive, and that scared him.

How was he any different from the men who leered at her on the streets? The same thing went through their heads as it did his.

_Was_ there a difference? Nick had to wonder, peeling off his clothes and stepping into the shower. He closed his eyes as droplets of liquefied ice rained down on him, all the while trying to erase the remnants of his dream from his mind: the images of Cassie's pale body writhing beneath him in pleasure; of her piercing blue eyes, rimmed with black eyeliner, boring into his own as he brought her over the edge.

After about ten minutes, he turned off the faucet and got redressed.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he was surprised to find Cassie already up and moving about the room, frantically shoving her belongings into her backpack.

"They know where we are, Nick." She explained, trying desperately to maintain a calm composure… but her shaky voice betrayed her. "We have to go. _Now_."

Nick nodded in understanding, and hurriedly began to pack his things as well, for it was time to run again.

The destination?

Unknown.

Neither would know before they got there.

But until then, they would be on the run.

X

FIN

X

**Ugh. That was horrible… not to mention pointless. I don't know WHAT possessed me to write that, but it sounded A LOT better in my head to be perfectly honest.**

**Sigh.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed it, though. I was trying to keep them in character (for the most part) but I saw the movie two weekends ago… and now it's not playing in my cinema anymore, which is really depressing… so all I have to draw from is my memory, haha. But they're older, so… obviously they're going to change a little bit in four years.**

**I might write another **_**Push**_** fic soon… a better one.**

**Until then… please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**

_**-Lady Azura- **_


End file.
